


Summer's Allure

by SleepySpoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Slightly Aged Up Character(s), Underage Drinking, Virginity, brothel, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpoon/pseuds/SleepySpoon
Summary: The young prince Tommen gets a taste of the Summer Isles
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon/Alayaya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Summer's Allure

* * *

**_ Summers Allure _ **

* * *

When the young Prince Tommen was three and ten, he had discovered a secret tunnel that led him away from the Red Keep stables and into the high-end brothel of Chataya's, at first, he was shocked and surprised to find it as to him this was just an exploratory adventure, one that he thought would bring him a sort of mystery, instead it brought him to a high-end brothel located on the Street of Silk. When he removed himself from the tunnel, he was greeted by a set of shocking sandalwood eyes that scanned him up and down, when realization hit the women she bowed slightly and spoke in a smooth purring accent that rolled off of the tongue and into his ears, the way she spoke left the young prince with a deep grained satisfaction. 

"My Prince, I was not aware you would be visiting, I had expected...someone else" she said in her smooth accent as certain letters were rolled off the tongue with enthusiasm. 

Tommen was distracted by her accent at first, but when the sudden realization had hit him, he quickly went a shade of red and stumbled over his own words at first trying to remain as "Princely" as he could, however as he stumbled over his words constantly this left the darker skinned woman smiling at him with an alluring glare. She wandered over to a small counter and pulled out a glass and then a bottle of what Tommen could only assume was wine. She poured a half glass of it and then held it out to Tommen. 

"Drink my prince it will help calm the nerves" 

He did not question her, the way she held herself, the way she spoke, everything about this dark-skinned beauty of a woman spoke to his very core of the young slightly plump, white-blonde haired prince. He took the glass from her and could feel his heart pounding, his blood pumping and his forehead starting to sweat. However, when the young prince tasted that sweet crimson wine upon his lips, he felt a sudden ease of nerves, he drank it down with vigor which made the dark-skinned woman chuckle at his eager action. When he downed the wine, he held the glass back to her politely as if he was giving it back to her, but instead of taking the glass she grabbed the bottle and poured him a full glass of the wine instead. She said nothing verbally, but her eyes spoke to Tommen and he began to savor this wine instead of drinking it down like it was water. 

"Feeling slightly better my Prince" the way she said prince was unique, she made sure to say the word with a certain flair to it that made even the young Tommen raise a brow at her. 

Now nursing the wine he looked to the woman and nodded his head "I am sorry" were the first words that left his mouth and this made the woman let out a melodic soft chuckle that caressed his ear-drums, when he first heard her chuckle he did not register it due to the fact his nerves were overwhelming him, but this wine seemed to help calm him, or perhaps it was just the thought he was drinking wine without his fathers or mothers permission that made him feel a little "daring" and helped ease the nerves. Tommen was a bit lost in thought before his emerald green eyes looked up into those sandalwood eyes and he bit his lip "I didn't mean to barge in here unannounced" 

"Not just unannounced my Prince, but also unguarded" the woman said as she placed the bottle of wine back down behind the counter and then put one hand over the right-hand side of her wide curvaceous hips. 

Tommen then turned around to realize that he had no guard, no kingsguard, or city watch around him and that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his eyes went slightly wide as he looked over to the woman. 

She shook her head and smiled "Calm yourself my Prince, I mean you no harm, I do not deal in pain, but instead I deal in pleasure" 

He swallowed a lump within his throat before he drowned his tongue in some more of that sweet crimson wine "I was only exploring my lady" Tommen said in a soft sweet tone. 

The woman smiled warmly at him "I am not lady my Prince, but I do have many girls that could be your ladies" 

Tommen could feel the skin upon his face burning with heat and he could see the eyes of the dark skin woman scanning his face, he could feel that gaze upon him, yet he stood there frozen and stiff. 

"I think you need to relax my Prince" 

"As much as I enjoy the way you say the word Prince, I would enjoy it more if you just called me Tommen" He replied back and tried his best to smile even though his red face felt like it was alight with fire. 

The woman grinned lively at him and nodded her head "Well then if we are on the basis of first names, I am Chataya" 

Tommen was once shocked again as he was standing face to face with the owner and proprietor of the brothel itself, quickly he finished off his glass of wine and then held it in his hands for a few moments pondering to himself that he should say. 

"Is something wrong sweet Tommen?" she said making sure to say his name with great enthusiasm and to use her smooth accent perfectly so his name rolled off the tongue slightly. 

"Sweet?" He questioned in response. 

Chataya smiled at him "Sweet, innocent and pure, something my girls have not tasted in a long time" 

He choked on thin air at the remark made by Chataya, but the thoughts of what she said began to cloud his mind and he became slightly more visibly flustered. 

Chataya turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder "Follow me Tommen I have something that could help you relax" with that she began to walk away from him and left the young Prince staring at her body as it rocked side to side with hypnotical movements, soon enough even without thinking Tommen felt his feet following the dark-skinned beauty deep into the brothel. Tommen could hear the noise of some of the clients and girls already doing their "job" while he was following Chataya out of the room he had exited out into and then out into a larger more open room where he spotted some of the "girls" lying about talking to one another and jesting, they were in very scantily clad clothing that left very little to one's imagination and made it very difficult for the young Prince to hide his "admiration" of the women behind his smooth silken clothing that was crimson and gold in style. As he looked at each girl that was there, he spotted another younger woman dark of skin like Chataya and his emerald eyes could not move away from her natural dark beauty and her "exotic" look. 

Tommen must have been very obviously staring as he hear the giggles from all the woman who had turned to face him and even the older Chataya who looked as fine as aged wine had a smirk upon her face "Well I would ask you which one to pick, but it seems 'Yaya has earned your eyes my Prince" Chataya stated and at the mention of his title he saw all the woman's eyes light with fire including the dark skinned "goddess" who's smooth polished jet black skin gently reflected in the light, most likely due to a sort of cream or oil she had rub upon her skin to keep it that way. Tommen could feel all eyes upon him as he was just in awe at the extravagant beauty. 

"Yes well, it is quite hard to not admire someone as beautiful as all of you women are" Tommen said as he looked at each one of the girls with a longing stare, but quickly pushed his focus back onto the this 'Yaya and her unnatural beauty that captured his eyes and his manhood. All the woman giggled at his kind words, but Chataya walked next to 'Yaya and spoke in her smooth accent "This is Alayaya" as Chataya spoke the dark skinned youth next to her removed herself from the lounge she was sitting on and stepped forward so her hourglass figure was captivated even more by the surrounding lighting, she wore a beautifully bright coloured dress that was accompanied by golden hoops around her neck, arms and ears displaying a certain among of wealth, this dark beauty also wore several bright gemstone rings upon her fingers, each ring seemingly had a gem within them, Tommen could see Spessartite, Topaz and Fire Opal. As Tommen continued scan Alayaya up and down he saw that even one of her ankles had a form of a golden ankle bracelet latched around it loosely while her feet had no shoes, but her two middle toes of each foot had a silken orange band around them that matched the color of her vivacious brightly adorned dress that was tightly fitted and left little hidden of her shape. 

"My Prince" 'Yaya said in a sweet silken voice that had the flair of Chataya's accent, but not as strong. When she approached Tommen, he could see that she had a rather reasonable height advantage over him, because she had to angle her head slightly down to look upon him. When her wide dark eyes met Tommen's emerald green ones the young prince felt the blood within him rise in response, he felt his pants start to tighten and his face beginning to heat up once again, all of this happening just because the feeling of her eyes staring into his felt godly and powerful. 

"Please just call me Tommen" he replied and the young prince heard slight gasp from the other woman within the open common room as they looked to be shocked at both the Prince and 'Yaya who began to smile back at him and even let out a soft wink in reply. 

"Of course, Tommen, how may I serve?" Alayaya asked. 

Chataya intervened however when Tommen was about to reply which caught him off guard as the dark-skinned woman stood in between them and looked slightly down at Tommen and then to Alayaya "A room will be required" 

The words once again did not process for the Prince as he was just too busy trying to admire more of 'Yaya, but when the words finally hit him, he realized what he had just agreed to and accepted and back came the bumbling nervous wreck of a Prince who stumbled on his own breathing which made all the girls including 'Yaya giggle. He tried to calm himself, but thankfully he was quickly silenced and calmed when the younger darker woman scooted around Chataya and pushed herself towards Tommen. He felt the soft velvety lips of 'Yaya pressed against his virgin pink lips and the young prince struggled to contend against the darker woman's prowess as she tasted sweet like syrup or honey and her more experienced lips broke all the walls his nerves had tried to build up. However, he wished that they at least protected one certain wall because when 'Yaya pulled away he could feel a certain uncontrollable throb coming from his lower regions, and unfortunately for the young prince he felt all the eyes of the woman looking down as well. 

He heard giggles and what he swears were "awws" but he did not process those noises instead his eyes just kept beaming up towards the beautiful Summer Islander woman as she grinned down at him "That was unnaturally godly" he said clearly which he swore made the young dark skin woman look at him with a warm smile and she just giggled at his remark. 

"My sweet daughter he is pure, so do be gentle" Chataya purred to Alayaya, but Tommen heard the words daughter and instantly looked between both woman in shock and they looked at him, Chataya had a pure light gleaming in her eyes while 'Yaya just seemed to have this hungry look within her eyes "Sweet untasted seed" she said in an overly erotic voice which made Tommen's already throbbing member within his silken pants throb. 

Chataya took control of them by snapping her fingers and both the young and hungry looked at her, she then motioned towards a room and without even thinking, without saying a word the prince just looked 'Yaya up and down and she gave him a sultry smile in return before holding out one of her hands "Come my prince and you can let me taste your innocence upon my lips" 

Tommen not really understanding just raised a brow and quietly replied with "Didn't you just do that?" 

'Yaya giggled a melodic tune before she reached for the hand Tommen put in response to her own and grasped his pale soft hands lightly. As she began to guide him into the room that Chataya had directed them towards she felt him stutter slightly, but she did not say a word instead she made sure to move her hips a slight bit harder so his emerald eyes would be drawn to her plump smooth round ass and hourglass hips as she swayed them. 

Tommen at first confused, but then allured when his was being guided by 'Yaya as his eyes looked her up and down, but when he saw how hard her hips were swaying the young prince could not help, but feel his mind wander off thinking about extremely lewd thoughts that he may or may not be about to act upon with this extremely beautiful woman. 

"Sit" 'Yaya said as she brought Tommen into a rather small yet spacious room that had a large bed with draping covers and soft pillows, the room was filled with strong scented candles that let off a sweet cinnamon type scent. The young prince listened to her and walked forward onto the bed to sit while 'Yaya moved back to close and lock the door letting the two be completely alone and in complete privacy. 

When he watched as this beauty moved, he could not help but be drawn to all of her, everything about her drew the attention of his eyes and he could see that his eagerness to stare was encouraging 'Yaya more. When she closed the door and locked it the dark beauty turned around to face him and very slowly walked towards him, almost stalking towards him as her eyes shifted from his face down his body and she licked her thick sweet lips in anticipation. "Tell me my prince have you never truly lain with a woman?" Tommen vigorously shook his head in response. This made 'Yaya bit her bottom lip as she thought "Have you ever....relaxed?" He was unsure of how to respond because he was not understanding of what she meant, however "Yaya then mimicked a very sexual action with one hand just around her pelvic area which Tommen quickly understood and went a deep red from his neck to his forehead. 

Seeing his reaction made 'Yaya's thirst, her hunger for him grow "Well my prince...-" she began to move her hands up and down her body in a slow sensual manner "I think you will enjoy me more than your hands" as she said that 'Yaya quickly unhooked her dress from her shoulders letting it fall down to her feet and watching as the young prince's eyes almost burst out of his head as he examined her, she took two long strides forward so that her stomach was right in front of his face. 

Tommen was unsure what to say, but he could not help but see the naked exposed body of Alayaya and feel his member grow harder with lust as if it was ready to burst almost like his eyes were. He could see her smooth silky black body in all its glory, but when she stepped forward and his face was inches from her belly he froze. Hesitating within his own mind Tommen just moved one hand out to the dark woman's stomach and slid his hand up to her heavy, filled breasts, squeezing her large dark nipples before letting his hand gracefully fall down to her thighs, down to the very wet area between 'Yaya's things. Once he felt how wet she was Tommen let out a very masculine groan of pleasure which set of a reaction in his body that felt like some sort of jolt. Using his index and middle finger the young prince ran them along the dangerously wet slit of 'Yaya and as he pulled his hand away his eyes shot up to her face, he could see her dark eyes eyeing him with hunger and lust, he could see she was biting her lips, so he made her watch as he stuck both those fingers into his mouth to taste her and as he did, he heard her gasp and watched as she basically squirmed in front of him at the action. When he stuck his fingers into his mouth, he tasted that sweet womanly nectar of life as it coated his tongue and the back of his throat. 

As she watched the prince taste her, she felt her loins light on fire even more, she felt her nipples grow harder and her body ache for more of him. Without a word she moved down onto her knees very quickly and quietly as she was enjoying watching the prince close his eyes and gorge himself on her taste. Once she was on her knees, she ran her hands up from his shins to his thighs and then to a small throbbing mass that was blocked by the thin fabric of his pants. she looked up at Tommen who had opened his eyes to look down at her. When their eyes met 'Yaya made a move and wanted him to watch as she pulled down his silken pants and pulled out his pale slightly thicker than average cock while it pulsed and throbbed in her soft smooth hand, still keeping eye contact she very slowly began to stroke it. He let out this heated moan that made her body stiffen at the sound, she felt her own body throb with need as she was stroking the youthful prince slowly, she could feel his cock melt in her hand and she could feel a thick amount of pre-cum oozing out onto her hand. 

Tommen could not help but let out broken moans as the stroking he felt was unlike anything he had done with his hands, it felt entirely different and entirely better than anything he could have managed. He tried his best to keep eye contact with her, but his eyes kept fading in and out with every stroke and in the end, he just let out a guttural animalistic moan that echoed in the room. At first, he was worried how she would react, what he was not expected was to feel the warmth of her mouth engulfing his exposed tip as she had pulled back his uncut member. His moan must have triggered something in 'Yaya because she began to vigorously work her hand and mouth in unison as she strokes and sucked his cock. 

When she heard his loud unnatural moan, it drove her into a sort of deep sort of craving and she could hold herself back no longer 'Yaya latched herself onto his member and began to taste the pure thick innocence of his thick girthy manhood gently press against her tongue and she sucked her cheeks in and out while she stroked only ensuring that she was wetting his tip with her mouth. She waited till he had no control and once he lifted his head up in pleasure 'Yaya stopped sucking his tip and began to stroke it again, instead she moved her head down his shaft peppering it with kisses while she stroked him. When her lips kissed down to his heavy swollen sack, she did not hesitate to use her free hand that was not busy stroking him to start to massage and grope his balls. 

Feeling her touch over him was a godly feeling as the young prince felt his head start to cloud and fade, his eyes closed shut as the immense pleasure he was feeling was already pressing his body forward as he was nearing a rather early climax. When she shifted her hand that was massaging his balls and replaced it with her mouth as she started to suck and lick them the young prince hounded out loudly and he felt his body tighten, his eyes started to burn, his brain started to go fuzzy and his body was almost spasming and soon enough he felt his pulsing member throb four hard times as he unloaded thick creamy white spurts of his own seed out and onto his of shaft and 'Yaya's hand that was still very carefully stroking his member, trying to churn out all of his seed. 

When the young prince spasmed and squirmed under her touch and she felt the warm ropes of his white seed coat her hand and fingers she grinned and gave both his balls a kiss and then with her eyes looking up at him she began to lick and suck not only his cock, but her hand clean of his seed and the dazed prince partially watched her, but 'Yaya could see that he was deep within his first real orgasm and she enjoyed watching it, however what she enjoyed more was tasting his sweet innocent seed coat her tongue and lips, she loved the salty pure taste of a fertile young prince's seed as it swam down her throat with each swallow. She let out a soft sweet moan of her own as she cleaned her hand and his cock clean of his seed "So delicious and sweet my prince" 

All Tommen could do was lay there in bliss, and he enjoyed every second of it, but unfortunately time was cut short between his and 'Yaya's coupling as Tommen could hear the familiar booming voice of his father within the brothel which made the young prince panic, he had to escape, Tommen had to quickly find his way out of Chataya's without being spotted by his father or the kingsguard who were alongside him. Thankfully he was helped with by some of the girls who worked there smuggling him back out through the secret passageway. 

* * *

_**What Would They Think**_

* * *

Ever since his first accidental visit to Chataya's the young prince had been acting slightly more confident which seemed to surprise everyone around him as they had no idea what had happened to him, but they had all greatly enjoyed the change in his personality. While that would be considered a good thing the young prince himself was struggling with his emotions, his feelings and his thoughts. Ever since he felt those sweet lips of Alayaya against his own Tommen had begun to crave that sensation again and again, but he had also begun to visualize the thought of being with her again not just to experience her hands and mouth, but so he could feel her warmth around him, the warmth of her body and the warmth of her insides. Tommen wanted to be embraced in an erotic coupling of passion, lust and desire. Yet the young prince was nervous about trying to sneak out of the Keep again, he did not want to be caught by anyone that knew of him, unless of course it was 'Yaya, because she could take him away for all he cared, everything about her was beautiful and he could feel this twinge within his gut forcing him forward, like it wanted him to go towards her. 

Tommen wrestled with his feelings for a day or two, he wanted to go back, to see the beautiful Alayaya, but he worried about getting caught. He did not want to have a reputation like his father, but he also craved that feeling of attraction and affection between him and Alayaya. Was it really affection that he felt? he was even unsure of it himself, but he wanted to find out, he needed to find out. Ever since his little adventure on his own the kingsguard have been on high alert for his little escape plans this time and he could not bypass them so easily like before. So, he did something far riskier than even he thought was good for him, he wrote a letter and had it delivered to Chataya's, he asked if he would have permission to see 'Yaya again. It was extremely risky to do as he should not have trusted the courier he sent to deliver the message, but in the end, he just went with it and let it happen hoping that the letter would reach Chataya and her daughter. 

Tommen sent the letter down at dawn as he was an early riser, he did not receive a reply back at all during the day. Nightfall came and the young prince felt a slight hurt within his chest, he was not sure what to think or what to do as he did not even receive a reply back in the form of a letter which made him worry more. As he sat down within the vast gardens of the Red Keep looking out towards the sea, he let his mind wander into the thoughts and memories of Alayaya, he craved to have her again and he could feel it not just in his loins, but in his chest as well. One of his kingsguard had asked if he wanted to return to his chambers, but he chose not to instead he commanded his guard to go take leave which was nothing something the knight was agreeing to however Tommen in his more confident form took a stance and made sure his voice was deep and commanding as he informed his guard "politely" to take his leave from Tommen's presence. 

As the kingsguard begrudgingly accepted the command Tommen saw a figure within the darkness approaching him, he could not made out the figure properly as they had not made their way into any sort of like, but he knew that the figure was making an advance towards him. "My Prince" came a very familiar very feminine voice that had a slight accent to it. Instantly Tommen knew who it was and his heart almost leapt out of his chest as fast as his member shifted alive, without any words the young hungry prince almost leapt towards 'Yaya, he grabbed her and pulled her into the small seating area where one could overlook to sea and without words, without even a breath he kissed the summer beauty deeply and passionately. She may have been taller than him, older than him, but he wanted her and he made sure she knew that. As he took her and kissed her deeply, he pushed her down onto a long lounge chair, one hand shifted up and down her waist at first, but even Tommen had grown impatient of his own teasing and he reached to grab a handful of her breasts and massage them with one hand while his other free hand started to pry open her legs slightly and maneuver its way between her thighs. 

To feel powerless against a hungry prince was exhilarating, she had expected him to be shy, to be nervous, but this young lion taking its pray with confidence made her feel extremely turned on, she loved how his hands were a mix of rough and soft, how he caressed her breathes through her dress, but also groped them hard and pinched her nipples. She jumped when she felt the princes hand slid up between her legs towards her slit, his forward advances made her let out several moans that were muffled by their deep passionate kissing. Her moaning seemed to only encourage the prince who began to touch her with eager anticipation, she felt his fingers caress over her slit and slowly start to rub against her nub, he was not amazing at first, but she only encouraged him to try harder when she spoke through the kissing giving him direction, which helped make her body reacted in slowly shivers and shakes as he brought about her first climax and she shuddered as her body clamped up. 

Feeling and seeing her climax only made the young prince feel the heat within his loins grow, her climax pushed both of them into a sort of frantic pace as Tommen pulled away from kissing her and began to remove his clothing, he cared little for being caught as all those mental thoughts were forced into the back of his mind, all that his head was filled with was the craving for the dark beauty in front of him. As he removed his clothes he watched as 'Yaya took of her dressed and exposed her body to him, he saw in the faint torchlit light that between her legs was the mess of a climax and as he pulled his pants free his cock throbbed with anticipation. 

'Yaya watched as she saw his body become exposed and she felt the warmth between her legs ache softly, this was the young prince of Westeros standing before her in the nude, cock throbbing with need for her and she enjoyed the feeling so much she spread her legs wide and began to toy with her body in front of him which only made the young prince react in the most unexpected way to her. She expected him to jump her and take her, but instead he got down on his own two knees and positioned his head between her legs. She could feel his warm breath against her "lips" and it gave her goosebumps, she reached her arms down to his head and gently push his face forward into her wet welcoming folds, she felt his mouth and tongue eagerly wanting to learn and so she let him explore at first, but she gave faint soft moaning commands of what to do. Soon enough she felt a few fingers rubbing her nub on the outside while his tongue delved into her warm depths tasting her fully without stopping. She could feel her body starting to grow alive again with another oncoming experience of pleasure and she tried to warm him, but all she could do was grab a handful of that white-blonde hair and pull it forward as his tongue was buried deep within her slit. 

He felt her insides tighten slight as he was tasting her, then he felt it pulse and a slight stream of something wet began to trickle onto his tongue, he pulled his mouth away and looked at 'Yaya who had her eyes rolled slightly, she was panting, but that did not stop him from moving his mouth to around her nub as he started to run his tongue up and down her clit in a slow circular motion at first and he positioned himself so the fingers that were formally rubbing her now were deep within her warm insides thrusting back and forth. 

She could feel her body rattling with pleasure as her heart was beating with great speed, her body felt like it was in an overdrive of sensitivity, yet she craved more of it, as his fingers penetrated her, she imagined them being something else and she could feel that thought corrupting her as her own two hands were gripping that white-blonde mane of hair making him look up at her as he sucked and licked her clit. His beautiful emerald eyes burrowed right into her dark eyes and she wanted him to look at her as he pleased her, she wanted him to see as she moans and made unnatural faces thanks to his actions. "Tommen....I...I need it" was all she managed to get out, but once she said it, she felt all his actions come to a grinding halt. He was inexperienced she knew that, but she could not hold herself back, so when he got off of his knees and tried to position himself, she very greedily wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her which made both of them let out great moans. 

Feeling her warmth engulf his member was a most unexpected yet amazing feeling he had ever felt, it was as if her insides were sucking and stroking all at the same time, when he started to thrust with her guide he could not contain his panting moans, yet he looked right at the gorgeous dark skinned woman, he rested his head on her chest and began to suckle on her nipples as he thrusted into her at a pace she dictated and wanted, her smooth voice echoed within his ears and her moans caused him to grunt with a thrust or two "You're so gorgeous" Tommen said as he pulled away from suckling her chest for a moment, she smiled down at him and gripped his hair forcing him back onto her nipple, but once again she never stopped staring at him, their eyes stayed locked as he thrusted into her and suckled on her nipples doing both at the same slow pace methodical pace. 

'Yaya enjoyed feeling the hard pulsing member of her prince slide in and out of her lustful loins, he was enthusiastic to please her and she loved the feeling of it, his youthful eager attention as he suckled on her sensitive nipples and claimed her body as his. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist while both her arms stretched out down the prince's back so she could take two firm handfuls of his ass and begin to force him into her at a faster and harder pace. She made sure that it was just a whisper of a moan, but she wanted him to hear it, she wanted it to drive him mad as she made him go harder and faster "I want your seed in me my prince" she whispered so it would reach his ears "I want you to give me your bastard, please my prince" she made sure to spice up her accent by making it as strong as she could when she pleaded and begged for his seed. 

Tommen could not control himself, her words, her warmth and her body was an overwhelming sensation that he lost control over and he proved it when both his hands gripped the Summer Islanders hips and he began to thrust harder at a certain angle deeper into her sopping wet slit feeling her welcoming warmth gripping his member harder and trying to suck the seed out of him which made the prince moan in tune with 'Yaya as she was taken back by his forceful nature "Mine" he grumbled as the pacing of his thrusts increased "all mine" he wanted her to feel his cock within her so he made sure that he was putting the right force behind his thrusts so that his heavy balls were slapping against her ass as he penetrated her. His mouth moves off of her nipples and instead laid open as he moaned and groaned. 

She loved the feeling of him taking charge, the way he just pushed his cock into her, the way he said she was his, it made her feel a certain way, it made her body tighten, it made her walls start to grip harder on his pale cock "mine" she replied back as she tightened her legs around him pulling him as deep as he could go into her and she then swished her arms around his neck and pulled his face into her chest "Yes my prince, your mine" she mumbled down at his ears which made him thrust harder against her as he fought back against her legs wrapped around his waist so he could get a full length thrust into her which only made 'Yaya's mind start to go fuzzy with the intensity of his thrusts. 

"Alayaya...I...I" Tommen was clearly stumbling upon his words as his thrusts became more erratic and frantic, they were a combination of deep hard thrusts mixed with more sensual slow thrusts. Tommen was trying to stop himself from going to early, but being inside of this beautiful woman was already enough to break him at first, the slow thrusts helped, but now with his more frantic style of fucking he could no control the sensitivity of his shaft, and how he could feel his body start to tighten. 

"Inside" 'Yaya replied with as she wrapped herself around the prince pushing him deep within her and she heard the mortal grunt of Tommen as his erratic movements stopped suddenly and she felt his cock push as deep as it could go while he was moaning into her chest. 

"I love you" he said in a haze of emotions as his orgasm was slowly subsiding and he felt the Summer Islander go slightly stiff at his words, but then she giggled and squeeze his ass. 

She was shocked to hear him say it, he was so young and inexperienced, but so eager to please her and he listened to her, she could feel him slowly started to soften somewhat within her and she helped him close and moved one hand from his ass to his hair to play with it "My prince-" 

As 'Yaya went to talk Tommen shifted from her chest and pushed himself up as far as he could so his pink lips could kiss her thick dark lips and they began to passionately kiss one another. Everything around them faded from reality as the two kissed one another with fiery desire and control. 

"How do you love me my prince?" 'Yaya asked, she was used to men saying that, but what made this so much different to her was that this was the prince, he could have any women he wanted, yet ever since they spent that time together it is almost as if he had waited for her, the way he took control, the way he wanted to please her, no man wants to really please a whore, they just want to cum and go, but him, the prince, he wanted her and she thoroughly enjoyed that sensation of being wanted. 

"You all of you, your beautiful, I can't get you out of my head" Tommen spoke in a measured tone as he finally removed his length from inside her as it had softened enough. 

She enjoyed the compliments and the words, but what she enjoyed more was moving her hand down to feel a small bit of his seed slowly drooling its way out of her insides, this was much thicker seed then the last time they had engaged "Did you save it all for me" she teased the prince. 

Tommen playfully rolled her eyes at her "I am trying to be serious with you Alayaya" 

"You just came in me" she deadpanned and giggled at him "Is that not serious enough with a little bastard of yours being born" 

Getting a little annoyed with her Tommen grabbed a hold of one of her breasts and began to suck it hard while his other hand slid down and began to toy with her exposed nub while her lips were full of his seed. 

'Yaya let out strangled moan as she tried to hold herself back from being to load and putting her and the prince at risk of being discovered. "my prince..." she tried to talk, but was instantly stopped when he began to rub her faster and in that circular motion that she enjoyed. Without really thinking she moved a hand down to her own mess of a slit and began to finger herself while Tommen rubbed her, she wanted to feel the sticky warmth of his seed inside of her with her own two fingers as she pleasures herself with his assistance. 

Her "subtle" moans only encouraged Tommen more, he pulled off of her nipple and bite down on her dark breasts to suck and kiss it as one, wanting to mark "his territory" like some sort of animal and as he did so he heard 'Yaya let out a much louder moan as he could hear her frantically fingering herself with his seed still inside of her velvety lips. 

She could feel herself nearing another climax and instead of asking for permission she stopped fingering herself and forced the prince's semi-hard cock back inside of her and she began to buck her hips from under him as he bit down harder onto her breast. When she felt her orgasm arrive, she let out a very rocky moan and she felt the prince thrust his cock deep into her loins which set off a chain reaction in her body as she felt her body shiver and shake due to the orgasm she had just experienced, but now she was being fucked again by this virile prince and her body reacted by making go into an almost orgasmic bliss and she wrapped herself around him "Fuck me Tommen, fuck me like you love me" she demanded clearly. 

Together the two started to blissful and hungrily buck one another hard and fast "I do love you" he said through mumbles as he claimed one of her breasts with a hard "love" bite "your mine" he said as he pumped himself hard against her loins and he heard her struggling to contain herself as she started to almost shake vividly as an oncoming climax from her made him feel like he was about to bust again in her due to the fact her walls were tightening down on him like they wanted to squeeze and suck his cock empty. 

"Make me yours" she said through heavy intakes of breath as she grinded against his cock. 

"Take it" He said loudly as he began to pump and thrust with vigor his cock having gotten fully erect again, rising to the challenge of claiming 'Yaya as his "take my seed" he panted as his balls slapped against her ass with every hard deep thrust, he put into her which was rewarded with her panting and moaning his name frantically as well as feeling her nails dig down into his back which made his body stiffen, but he did not stop it only encourages him to fuck her harder. When he felt his balls tighten, he knew what was about to happen so he pushed his tip as deep as he could and he reached out both his hands, one going to her breasts and the other to her face so she can look him directly in the eye as he plants his seed deep within her. 

That moment, that single moment of looking into his emerald green eyes as he came within her was a blissful moment, it was as if she could feel his seed fill her womb, it was like every inch of her body had become overly sensitive to everything and as he finished deep within her she held him close once again, not wanting to let him go, for she was the young princes, and he was hers.

"Now I can understand why father does this so much" Tommen jested wanting to lighten the intense mood which worked perfectly as Alayaya smiled warmly at him "Don't get to comfortable my prince" she teased back. Together the two smiled and held one another close in a blissfully happy and satisfied embrace. 

* * *


End file.
